


Holding hands

by Lilith888



Series: All the times they should have kissed [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Book 2: Wayward Son, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Simon Snow, after Watford, on the way to America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888
Summary: I think about taking Baz’s hand now – I reach out, but he picks up a magazine and start flipping through it.Chapter 6 – Wayward Son
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: All the times they should have kissed [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973710
Kudos: 25





	Holding hands

** POV SIMON **

I want to take his hand. This is the first time in months I want to touch him. Maybe it’s because I am in a very small place, next to him, touching knees, touching elbows, touching him. Everything in Baz is long and pointy and there is no place for us to be apart. I have been keeping distance for months but now I can’t and I realise I don’t want either. 

I want to take his hand. But he is keeping that damn magazine and doesn’t let it go. And there is also this lady next to me, maybe she doesn’t want me to hold Baz’s hand, maybe she will say something to us, something hateful. And maybe, I don’t care.

I start looking at the magazine, not really interested but this way I can get closer to him. Which is almost impossible because I am basically leaning over him. He starts watching me, his eyebrows, also pointy and perfect, are arched.

“You want this?” he asks me, a little confused. Fuck, I don’t want the damn magazine.

“Mm? No, no. Just giving a look”.

“Okay”.

“Okay” and I look at the pictures. Well, I try to. My eyes keep drifting to his hand.

He looks at me before turning the page and I look back at him “Is everything okay Snow?” I look back at the lady next to me. She is watching a movie. Then I look over Baz to see what Penny is doing and she is looking at her phone. So, I take all the courage I have left, sometimes I think it’s all gone with my magic, and take the magazine from Baz’s hands. I put it on his lap and I left my hand on it. He watches me, my face, then my hand “What are you doing?” he whispers.

I take his hand and intertwine our fingers. I nervously stroke the back of his hand with my thumb before asking “Is  this okay?”

“You don’t have to ask”.

“After all this time... I think I have to” and I get closer to him, smelling him, his scent. It’s so good and familiar.

He stays still for a few seconds, before inhaling deeply in the crook of my neck. I know it’s different for him, because of the blood and all the vampire’s stuff “What changed?”

“I wanted to”.

“To what?”

“To take your hand” I look at our joined hands and take them to my mouth, to kiss Baz’s pointy fingers.

“And when you don’t want to do that anymore?”

He is trying to hide I hurt him, I still am hurting him “You take mine, it’s not like I can stop you” his strength is another vampire thing. A pretty cool one.

“I don’t want to force you...”

“You won’t. I am telling you now to do it. I want you to”.

“Then why you pushed me away?”

“Because I am an idiot. But even my idiocy couldn’t stop me from wanting this, not any longer”.

“This...” he is still a little wary and I can’t stand it.

“You. I want you”.

He smiles and it’s so good to see him smiling so openly that I lean in to kiss him. It’s just a light kiss, we are still in public. “I missed this” he confesses.

“Me too” I keep our hands locked but I lean back in my sit. That’s when I notice the lady looking at us and she is smiling. When I look back at her, she lowers her gaze before looking back at the small screen, blushing a little. I am blushing too; I very well know it. 

I turn  back toward Baz “Everything okay?” he asks me.

“Yeah, want to look a movie together?”

He nods, taking the air pods from his pockets and handing me one. We watch an Avengers movie, no idea which one is, and a Romantic Comedy, always holding each other hands. It’s comforting and embarrassing and fucking perfect.


End file.
